Harry Potter No More
by terpsfan
Summary: AU. There is no Harry Potter. Than who is he and what will happen when he finds out that it is all a lie?


What if it is all a lie? No prophesy, no Lily Evans. Who exactly is Harry Potter, then?

What will Harry do when he finds out?

Harry Potter No More

Chapter 1

Here we are in a typical suburban area. All the houses look exactly the same. Kids are running around happily, as their parents sit in lawn chairs and chat happily. All are happy, or at least it seems so. The camera zooms in on a typical house on the same street as the others with a close-up of the house number, 4. But wait, is this not a movie? Alas, it is not. However, it is the story of a remarkable boy, and how everything the boy thought he knew was a lie.

In this house sits a family of three at the dinner table, enjoying their delicious meal and sharing stories of their day. A fat chubby boy, about 17, tells the other two at the table a tale of how he and his friend, a boy in the same neighborhood by the name of Piers Polkins, beat up a couple of kids at the park only hours before. The mother, or at least assumed to be the mother, listens intently as she eats, while the other man, assumed to be the father, cheers on what appears to be his son. But appearances can be deceiving, can they not?

Moving away from the family of three, another boy was spotted in the same house as said family. This boy sat in the smallest room of the house, parchments scattered around him. Gently He pushes his hair back, revealing a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. The boy heaves a large sigh as he scribbles through a word. A book is open next to him, and after a peek is revealed to be a simple Potions textbook. But what is this potions, you may ask? It is a subject at Hogwarts, a wizarding school, for this boy is no ordinary boy. He is a wizard, a wizard known as Harry Potter.

You may ask who exactly is Harry Potter. If you do, I am afraid that you are in the wrong place for I cannot give you an answer. You may want to research him before you continue. For those of you who do know who he is, carry on.

This boy, Harry, looks up from his parchment and spots a snowy owl at the window. Remarkably, this owl is carrying a letter. The boy eagerly snatches the letter, giving the owl a treat as he reads what he best friend has written. It appears to be bad news, as Harry throws the letter aside angrily. In plain view, the letter reads:

_Sorry Harry. Dumbledore said no. Maybe next summer. _

_Ron_

A knock is heard at the door, and Harry rushes to open it in fear. The woman who was sitting downstairs, hands him a tray of food. "Don't you dare spill any of that, Potter, or _else" _warns the woman, as she starts to head back downstairs to spend time with her family. "Yes, Aunt Petunia" came his reply, as he eyed the food distastefully. The meat was burnt, the bread soggy. Harry ate it anyways, knowing that he would not get anything else from her. Harry returns to his schoolwork afterwards, the tray left for Petunia to pick it up later that night.

The screen goes black for a short second, and then returns to find Harry outside cutting the grass. A few days have passed, but the boy has not. Dressed in baggy, too-big-for-him clothes, he wipes sweat from his brow. He finishes his work, and then heads inside to see what his aunt needed him to do. When he got there, he found something that he did not expect.

His aunt and uncle were nowhere to be seen, but a bag was sitting on the table. Attached was a piece of parchment, which Harry picked up curiously.

_Here is another 2500 galleons. Good job with the acting so far. The summer is almost up, meaning this gig will be as well. 17 years is a long time to keep this lie going. Please do not inform Harry of his true heritage. We will do so when school begins for the last time. _

_Dumbledore._

Harry, in shock, reads over the last part again and again. His **true** heritage? What was that supposed to mean? Angry, Harry runs up the stairs to his room, and begins throwing everything in his trunk. Shrinking the trunk, he heads downstairs, grabs the money and letter before he heading out the door. Where this boy would go, even he did not know. However, anywhere would be better than where he was.


End file.
